From Digimon to Devils
by Horizon13
Summary: Takato moved to Kuoh about a year ago. He thought his life would be normal, well as normal as it can get with being a digimon tamer. Until he was killed by a fallen angel and brought back to life as a devil servent. Now he's got more then digimon coming to his world. How's he gonna explane this. Rate M just in case.


From Digimon to Devils

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Talking"

Location

'thoughts'

" **Digimodifiy and D-arc voice"**

" **Attacks"**

Chapter 1: Kuoh Academy

Takato Matsuki walked through the gates of Kuoh academy with a smile on his face. He stood at 5 feet 4 inches, he had long brown hair that stuck up at odd angles and red eyes. He wore the academy uniform, which consisted of black slacks, an opened white buttoned up shirt with vertical lining along with a black undershirt (short sleeved), a black blazer with white accents and a pair of black pointed shoes, he also wore his trade mark yellow goggles with blue lenses.

He had moved to the town of Kuoh about a year ago with his family when they had decided to expand their bakery business by opening a shop somewhere else while some family friends looked after the one in west Shinjuku. Kuoh academy was also one of the best high school in japan and had become co-ed a little while before he came to Kuoh.

As Takato made his way to his class room he was stopped by Murayama of the kendo club

"hello Takato, I came to ask whether you would be joining the kendo club today after school" Murayama asked, smiling

"yeah, I don't have to work at the bakery today, so I will be attending kendo" Takato answered. Murayama thanked him before heading to her class room. Takato continued walking until he made it to his class room and opened the door, he was greeted by a few of the girls before he made his way to his seat in the very back of the class room where three boys were sat.

These three boys had a reputation of being big time perverts who peeped on the girls changing rooms and so had been dubbed the perverted trio. The first was Matsuda as short, grey haired jock who was also a member of the photograph club, he was also a lolicon. Next is Motohama who had shaggy brown hair and glasses, it's said that he can tell the three sizes of a girl just by looking and last but, not least was Issei Hyoudou, he had spike brown hair and light brown eyes, while not as bad as the other two boys in their peeping habits, he did want to build himself a harem.

Issei and Takato had become friends when they had to work on a school project together and Issei could at least hold a conversation that didn't involve the female body, which his two friends seemed in capable off.

"Hey Issei, how's it going?" Takato asked, walking up to him. Issei turned around

"Hey Takato, I'm good, you?" Issei replied, as Takato put his bag on his desk

"not bad, don't have to work in the bakery today so I will be attending kendo." Takato said, as he sat down. The teacher soon entered the class room.

The day went by fast and soon Takato found himself leaving the changing room after finish kendo with the girls, it was interesting since he was challenged by Murayama and her friend Katase in a two on one match, with him still being the victor. He soon reached the school gate

"Okay Gigimon you can come out now" Takato said opening his back pack and a red blob with bat ears, a snout, a tail and short stubby legs with black markings under its eyes and a white under belly, pocked its head out of his backpack

"are we going home now Takatomon?" Gigimon asked, as he looked at Takato, who smiled

"yeah, come on" he said leaving his bag open so Gigimon could continue to pock his head out of the top. Takato walked out the gates. They soon reached a bridge and started to cross before Takato stopped half-way across and looked down at the river

"what's wrong Takatomon?" Gigimon asked hopping onto his right shoulder

"nothing, just think that the view with the river with the sunset behind it is beautiful" Takato said, not moving his eyes away from the view

"I think I have found my art project" he said suddenly as he went to swing his bag round,

"excuse me" a voice said to Takato's left, causing him to turn and Gigimon to jump back in his backpack, to hide.

"yes, may I help you" Takato said seeing a girl with charcoal coloured hair and lilac eyes. She stood a couple inches shorter then him, she wore a white buttoned up shirt under a red blazer, that had a gold letter P imbordered on the left breast, a green skirt with a white strip at the bottom, black socks and brown shoes. She also wore a red ribbon around her neck.

"yes, your Takato Matsuki aren't you?" the girl asked. Takato frowned, this girl knew his name, but he had never met her, something wasn't right here.

"Yes, I am, what do you want?" Takato asked slowly, not trusting this girl

"well, I was wondering if… if you would go out with me?" the girl said, shouting the last part. Takato froze. Something really wasn't right. This girl comes out of nowhere and asks him out, she was up to something.

"why do you want to go out with me miss…" Takato asked, trying to get her name.

"my names Yuuma, and I've seen you around, you work in the bakery" the now named Yuuma said

"and I like you, your kind and not perverted like most of the boys In Kuoh" she continued. Takato found this suspicious as Kiba was kind and not perverted and was much more well known, but she came to him.

"sure, how about tomorrow after school?" Takato asked putting on a fake smile. Yuuma looked happy at this

"yeah, I'll see you tomorrow" the girl said running of back the way she came. Takato just stood there, before he turned his backpack round, as Gigimon poked his head out of the bag with Takato's phone in his mouth. Taking the phone. Takato looked at the picture Gigimon had taken of Yuuma.

"Takatomon, I don't trust that girl" Gigimon said, looking at the picture

"neither do I Gigimon, but we have to find out what she's up to" Takato said as he put his phone is his pocket. He then swung his bag back around and continued to walk across the bridge, forgetting about his Art project. Neither of them noticed the gold eyes watching them.

Takato soon reached the bakery, opened the door and went to the kitchen. He placed his bag on its side on the counter so, Gigimon could get out.

"so, what are we going to have tonight?" Takato asked Gigimon, as he opened the fridge door

In the Old School building (Occult research club)

"So, this is the girl who asked Takato out on date?" a girl with red hair ask, holding a picture of Yuuma while looking at a short girl with white hair and gold eyes

"yes" came the reply of the white-haired girl, as she ate a pudding pop. Two more figures could be seen sitting one of the couches, one female and the other male. The female had black hair and violet eyes, while the male had blonde hair and blue eyes

"it seems the fallen are moving up their plans" the black hair girl stated, as she poured some tea

"then we need to move are plans up" the red-haired girl declared, moving over to the window, staring at the setting sun. tomorrow would be an interesting day.

 **AN: This is by far my most favourite story so far, Takato will have the boosted gear as I find it makes more sense than Issei having it and it can be played move into Takato's past. There also will be big Digimon elements added to it later. Please favourite and follow. Peace.**

 **Horizon13**


End file.
